My Love
by Tania Hikarisawa
Summary: Kisah ini berawal dr sebuah pernyataan cinta yg akhirnya membawa malapetaka. Bagaimana mungkin sebuah pernyataan cinta bisa membawa malapetaka? Naruhina slight Sasuhina. Penname dirubah dr Namikaze-Tania-Chan menjadi Tania Hikarisawa.RnR please :D


Hai, semua ^^ saya kembali membawa sebuah fanfic di sini. Oh ya, saya ganti penname. Dari _**Namikaze-Tania-Chan**_ menjadi _**Tania Hikarisawa**_. Kali ini, saya berusaha membuat fanfic yang bergenre angst, semoga aja kerasa, jujur saya sedikit deg-degan waktu nge-publish ff ini. Semoga aja reader semua suka :) oke, selamat membaca.

* * *

"Na..Naruto,"

"Ya? Ada apa Hinata?"

"Aku..aku..aku se..sebenarnya.."

"Sebenarnya?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Naruto,"

"..."

"Na..Naruto?"

"Hinata, aku.."

"NARUTO! LIHAT KE DEPAN!"

"Apa?"

CKIITT!

BRAK!**  
**

**

* * *

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Love belongs to Tania Hikarisawa  
**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo, second POV, death chara, etc.  
**

**Pairing: Naruhina slight Sasuhina.**

**.**

**.**

**My Love**

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Kau tahu, kau hanyalah seorang gadis biasa di dunia ini.

Kau tahu, kau hanyalah gadis yang memiliki hidup sederhana di kota ini. Sejak kecil hanya tinggal bersama pamanmu karena keluargamu yang lain sudah tiada.

Seorang gadis yang sejak kecil selalu bersikap pemalu dan tertutup. Tak ada satu pun orang yang mau berteman denganmu karena sifatmu yang tertutup. Kau sendiri bahkan tidak pernah mencari teman, hingga secara tak sadar kau sudah terbiasa dengan hidup tanpa teman seorangpun.

Sampai akhirnya kau bertemu dengan seorang laki-laki yang mau mengakui dirimu di dunia ini. Laki-laki dengan rambutnya yang keemasan dan mata sebiru samudera. Lelaki inilah yang telah berhasil mengubah hidupmu sedikit demi sedikit sampai akhirnya kau menjadi seperti ini. Perlahan-lahan kau berubah menjadi gadis yang terbuka walau sifat pemalu masih saja bersarang di dirimu. Lelaki ini mengajarimu bagaimana cara menikmati hidup. Lelaki ini selalu bisa mengubah sedihmu menjadi senyum. Hanya dengan melihat lelaki ini saja, kau sudah merasa hangat.

Naruto Uzumaki, itulah nama laki-laki tersebut. Sudah hampir sepuluh tahun kau mengenalnya. Tanpa dia, mungkin kau sekarang hanyalah seorang gadis yang tak ada artinya. Tapi, semenjak mengenalnya, kau mulai tahu apa sebenarnya tujuanmu hidup di dunia ini. Semenjak bertemu dengannya, kesedihanmu akan kehilangan keluargamu perlahan-lahan mulai memudar. Kau yang dulu hanya bisa meratapi nasib karena ditinggal pergi keluargamu sekarang sudah bisa melangkah maju dengan pasti hanya karena lelaki tersebut.

Umurmu yang sudah menginjak tujuh belas tahun membuatmu mulai berpikir rencana apa yang akan kau perbuat di masa mendatang. Pernahkah kau berpikir? Jika kau tidak bertemu dengan lelaki itu, kau tidak akan pernah memikirkan rencana hidupmu untuk ke depannya. Karena kau dulu menganggap bahwa dirimu sudah tidak memiliki masa depan tetapi lelaki itu meyakinkanmu bahwa kau masih memiliki masa depan yang panjang di luar sana. Sekali lagi, lelaki itu menolongmu dalam terpurukan. Kau selalu diselamatkan olehnya dalam segala hal.

Dan seperti sekarang ini, kau diselamatkannya lagi dalam sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Lelaki itu yang melindungi tubuhmu agar tidak terbentur dengan kaca. Karenanya, kau hanya menderita luka kecil di bagian tangan dan dagumu. Tapi, tidak seperti dirimu. Karena perbuatannya, lelaki itu mengalami pendarahan hebat di kepalanya dan itu membuatnya koma di rumah sakit. Sekarang, sudah tepat sebulan lelaki itu berada di rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang tidak sadarkan diri.

Kau sangat terpukul dengan hal ini. Hampir setiap hari, kau menyalahkan dirimu sendiri karena kecelakaan itu. Sudah banyak air mata yang kau tumpahkan untuk lelaki tersebut. Andai saja, pada saat itu kau tidak mengajaknya berbicara di dalam mobil, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi. Andai saja, saat itu kau tidak mengucapkan 'perkataan' itu, pasti lelaki itu tidak akan terkejut sampai dia kehilangan konsentrasi untuk mengemudikan mobil. Andai saja, kau tidak melakukan itu pasti sekarang lelaki itu masih bisa hidup seperti biasa. Andai saja kau dapat memutar waktu kembali, tapi itu tidak akan pernah bisa kau lakukan. Semua ini sudah terjadi, kau seharusnya bisa menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

Hampir setiap hari kau mengunjunginya di rumah sakit. Tidak pernah ada rasa lelah sedikitpun di hatimu. Kau melakukannya dengan tulus karena kau mencintai lelaki tersebut dan kau juga masih berharap agar lelaki itu menerima pernyataan cintamu. Setiap hari, kau berada di rumah sakit hanya untuk menungguinya, berharap pada saat dia sadar, kaulah orang yang pertama kali dilihatnya.

Seperti sekarang, kau sedang berjalan di lorong rumah sakit yang ada di Tokyo. Tadi, tak sengaja kau melihat ada seorang perempuan yang jatuh terduduk sambil menangis di depan salah satu ruang pasien. Hanya dengan melihatnya saja, kau sudah dapat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita itu baru saja kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berarti di dalam hidupnya. Sekarang, kau mulai berharap agar kau tidak menjadi seperti wanita itu. Sudah cukup, kau kehilangan keluargamu dan sekarang kau tidak ingin kehilangan seseorang lagi di dalam hidupmu untuk yang kedua kalinya.

Sekarang, kau sudah sampai di ruangan yang ditempati lelaki tersebut. Lelaki itu terlihat masih terbaring di atas tempat tidur berwarna putih di ruangan tersebut. Ruangan itu tampak sunyi, hanya suara alat pendeteksi detak jantung dan tetesan infus saja yang terdengar. Mata lavendermu mulai menerawang ke segala arah, tidak ada perubahan di ruangan tersebut. Keadaannya masih sama seperti saat pertama kali kau datang ke sana.

Seperti kemarin-kemarin, kau kembali duduk di kursi yang ada di sebelah tempat tidur. Kau mulai memperhatikan sosok yang tertidur di atas tempat tidur itu. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan di sana terpasang alat bantu pernapasan. Dari alat bantu pernapasan itu, kau dapat melihat hembusan nafasnya yang sedikit berembun di sana. Melihatnya seperti itu, lagi-lagi kau merasakan sesak di dadamu. Rasa sesak yang selalu saja kau rasakan setiap mengingatnya. Perlahan kau mengenggam tangan kanannya dengan kedua tanganmu.

Air matamu terjatuh lagi, entah sudah berapa kali kau menitikkan air mata untuk lelaki yang ada di hadapanmu. Bahumu bergetar seiring dengan air mata yang semakin banyak terjatuh dari matamu. Tak ada satu pun suara yang keluar dari mulutmu. Kau hanya bersuara di dalam hatimu. Memanjatkan doa sebanyak-banyaknya kepada Tuhan agar lelaki itu diberi kesalamatan dan kesembuhan. Doa itu hanya kau ucapkan di dalam hatimu saja, tak ada satu pun kata yang keluar dari mulutmu. Kau sudah tak sanggup bersuara karena tangismu. Bahkan tangismu pun tidak bersuara. Kau hanya menangis dengan mengeluarkan air mata tanpa isakkan sedikitpun.

Sekitar seminggu yang lalu, kau bertemu dengan orang tua lelaki tersebut. Saat itu, hanya kata maaf yang kau ucapkan kepada mereka. Kau sudah tidak bisa memikirkan kata-kata lain selain kata maaf. Kau berusaha mengatakan bahwa kau sangat menyesal dengan kecelakaan ini melalui raut wajahmu saja.

"_Tidak apa-apa Hinata. Ini bukan salahmu, ini adalah takdir dari Tuhan. Kau juga jangan bersedih terus, Hinata. Naruto pasti tidak suka jika melihatmu seperti ini,"_

Lagi-lagi kau teringat dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut seorang wanita bernama Kushina Uzumaki. Walau pada saat itu, dia nampak tegar. Tapi kau tahu bahwa wanita itu sebenarnya sangat sedih dengan keadaan putranya. Kau dapat melihat itu dari tatapan matanya. Entah mengapa, sejak kejadian itu, kau semakin menjadi bertambah bersalah. Kau menyesal. Semua ini terjadi hanya karena sebuah kalimat itu.

Air matamu semakin berkurang. Bukan karena kau sudah berhenti menangis, hanya saja air matamulah yang sudah habis. Yang tersisa hanyalah jejak air mata yang sudah mulai mengering di wajahnya. Wajahmu masih tetap menunduk dan tertutupi dengan ponimu yang berwarna indigo.

Tiba-tiba saja kau tersentak. Kau merasakan tangan yang kau genggam sedikit bergerak. Kau membelalakkan matamu saat melihat lelaki itu sedikit menggerakan kepalanya. Kau mulai memperhatikan lelaki yang tertidur di depanmu. Lelaki itu terlihat sedikit membuka matanya. Bagai mendapat sebuah hadiah besar dari langit. Kau terlihat sangat gembira sekarang karena lelaki tersebut sudah siuman. Tidak ada kata-kata yang dapat menggambarkan kegembiraanmu saat ini.

"Hi..Hinata," namamulah yang ia sebut pertama kali saat ia siuman.

"Ya, Naruto. Aku di sini," balasmu senang.

"Hi..Hinata. To..tolong kau de..dengarkan aku," kau melihat dia sedikit sulit berbicara karena alat bantu pernapasan yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

"Ya, a..aku pasti a..akan mendengarkanmu," kau pun masih sulit berbicara karena tangisanmu barusan.

"Nata..Hinata, aku ju..juga men..cintaimu,"

"..."

* * *

**~.~**

**~.~**

**~.~

* * *

**

Hari ini, hujan lebat terlihat mengguyur Tokyo dengan derasnya. Pergerakan angin pun sedikit kencang. Tapi hal ini, tidak menghalangi keinginanmu untuk pergi keluar rumah. Pamanmu hanya berpesan agar kau berhati-hati di jalan. Baju atas berwarna hitam dengan rok selutut berwarna putih. Rambut indigomu, kau biarkan terurai di punggungmu. Sebuah payung hitam, kau genggam di tangan kirimu. Membukanya perlahan dan kau pun mulai berjalan ke suatu tempat.

Kecepatan langkahmu tetap, kau tidak berusaha untuk mempercepatnya atau pun memperlambatnya. Walau hujan semakin deras, kau tetap saja berjalan hingga kau sampai di tempat tujuanmu. Sebuah tempat yang luas yang dipenuhi dengan rerumputan hijau. Di sana, terlihat berjejer rapi batu-batu bertuliskan nama seseorang. Kau terus saja berjalan dan tiba-tiba kau berhenti tepat di bawah sebuah pohon Tsubaki yang tumbuh di situ.

Di depanmu terlihat sebuah batu, tepatnya sebuah batu nisan bertuliskan beberapa huruf katakana yang kemudian diikuti dengan beberapa huruf hiragana. Huruf katakana itu membentuk nama 'Naruto' sedangkan huruf hiragana itu membentuk tulisan 'Uzumaki'. Sebuah nama yang memiliki arti besar di dalam hidupmu. Nama itulah yang selama ini telah mengisi hari-harimu. Masih jelas teringat kejadian yang terjadi sekitar setahun yang lalu.

"_Hi..Hinata,"_

"_Ya, Naruto. Aku di sini,"_

"_Hi..Hinata. To..tolong kau de..dengarkan aku,"_

"_Ya, a..aku pasti a..akan mendengarkanmu,"_

"_Nata..Hinata, aku ju..juga men..cintaimu,"_

"_..."_

"_A..aku ingin kau te..tetap menjalani hidup se..seperti biasa walau tan..tanpa aku,"_

"_Ja..jangan berbicara seperti itu, Naruto. Aku.. NARUTO, hi..hidungmu berdarah,"_

"_Jangan per..pergi. Kau harus tetap di..diam di sini, kau harus de..dengarkan aku,"_

"_..."_

"_Kau harus ber..berjalan ke depan, ja..jangan pernah melihat ke belakang. Di de..depan sana, ada ke..kebahagiaan yang menunggumu dan ja..jangan pernah menangisiku, Hi..Hinata,"_

"_Naruto, jangan ber..kata seper-"_

_DDIIiTT~!_

Kata-kata terakhir dari lelaki itulah yang membuatmu selama ini dapat hidup dengan tegar. Air mata terlihat turun dari matamu tapi kau cepat-cepat menghapusnya. Kau sudah berjanji bahwa kau tidak akan pernah menangisi lelaki tersebut. Selama ini, kau sudah berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa cintamu terhadap lelaki tersebut. Tapi, kau tidak dapat menghilangkan semuanya. Di sudut hatimu, masih tetap terisi oleh rasa cintamu terhadap lelaki bernama Naruto Uzumaki tersebut.

"Naruto, aku datang kemari untuk mengucapkan selama tinggal. Besok, aku akan berangkat ke Inggris karena aku mendapat beasiswa di sana. Kau tenang saja, aku tidak akan pergi sendiri, aku pergi dengan seseorang," ujarmu panjang lebar dengan sebuah senyum yang terpatri indah di wajahmu.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu Naruto," kau membawa langkahmu semakin menjauh dari pemakaman itu. Hingga akhirnya kau sampai di sebuah kafe yang ada di dekat situ.

Sudah hampir setengah jam kau di sana, menunggu seseorang. Hujan pun sudah berhenti sejak lima belas menit yang lalu.

Kricing~

Kau dapat mendengar lonceng angin yang ada di atas pintu kafe ini berbunyi. Kau dapat melihat ada seseorang yang masuk dan orang tersebut menuju ke arahmu.

"Maaf, kau pasti sudah lama menunggu,"

"Tidak apa-apa, Sasuke," sahutmu sambil menunjukkan senyum di wajahmu.

Yah. Inilah pemuda yang sekarang telah mengisi hatimu walau di dalam hatimu masih ada sedikit tempat untukmu Naruto. Lelaki bernama Sasuke yang berumur lebih tua setahun darimu ini telah sah menjadi tunanganmu sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Kau dan dia bersepakat untuk kuliah bersama-sama di Inggris. Kau kuliah di kedokteran sedangkan dia di managemen bisnis.

Seperti kata Naruto dulu, _di depan sana ada kebahagiaan yang menunggumu._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The end

* * *

**

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah angstnya terasa? Menurut reader bagaimana? Dan sepertinya endingnya aneh, otak saya sudah tak mampu berpikir lagi dan saya juga sudah ngantuk banget.

Oke, saya tak mau banyak bicara kali ini. Saya tutup saja ^_^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR?**


End file.
